


He could work with that

by SauleMarron19427



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SauleMarron19427/pseuds/SauleMarron19427
Summary: "So I’m gonna let you two alone, I think you have much to discuss, Chuck said. Oh, and Dean: I really like you, my friend, but if you hurt my son, Amara won’t be your greatest threat."What if Chuck had pushed Castiel to confess his feeling for Dean? What would the Hunter say?





	He could work with that

"Father..." Cas said. "Please, I can’t – I _can’t_ do that."

"Castiel." Chuck said sadly. "I’m sorry. I know Dean is important to you, but..."

Dean frowned when he heard his name, slowing his pace to overheard a little more. It was not one of his proudest moment, but it was not everyday he could hear Cas and his Dad talking about him. So sue him.

"There is no 'but'”, the angel snapped, surprising the hunter. "You charged me with Dean’s protection all those years ago and now I have to watch him _die_?! He’s my charge, he’s my _friend_! He’s – he’s _everything_ and I can’t – I can’t – "

His voice broke, and for Dean it was like being punched in the lungs. He couldn’t breath, waiting for Cas to finish, to say – he didn’t know anymore – but he was waiting for _something_.

"I've done everything, Father! Everything you ever asked me. I know I’m not the most dutiful son but _please_... Please don’t let him die. I love him."

Dean exhaled, shocked. But Chuck only sighed, as if it wasn’t a surprise. And maybe it wasn’t, because it was _God_ and – and God knows everything, right?

"I know, Castiel." he said. "But Amara is – she’s strong, and I am too weak. Dean has a connection with her, and he can _save_ the world."

"I don’t care!" Cas yelled.

"You don’t mean that." Chuck sighed.

"I do." the angel said. "I know I shouldn't, but I do. Without Sam and Dean, without _Dean_ … Earth makes no sense. If he dies tomorrow, if the bomb works I – I will be enable to see him. Ever again. He won’t be in Heaven nor in Hell and – _I can’t_."

"I am sorry, Castiel." God repeated after a few seconds. "If our plan works, Dean will be gone by tomorrow. And _I am sorry._ But maybe you should tell him how you feel about him before that."

"I can’t." Cas refused. 'He doesn't feel the same way, I will not burden him with this knowledge. And I can’t lose him even earlier, Father."

"You won't lose him." Chuck said and the angel snorted. 'You don't believe me, I see. What do you think, Dean? Do you want to say something?"

The hunter almost snorted, but he couldn't fight rolling his eyes. _Of course_ God was aware of his presence. And he hadn't said anything, obviously.

There was no reason to stay here, so Dean took the few steps for Castiel to see him. He seemed a little caught off guard, but his eyes narrowed rapidly looking at his Father, who had a pleasant smile on his face.

"So I’m gonna let you two alone, I think you have much to discuss." He said. "Oh, and Dean: I really like you, my friend, but if you hurt my son, Amara won’t be your greatest enemy."

And then, he vanished into thin air.

oOo

Cas waited only a few seconds before he started to speak:

"Dean, I’m sorry." he said. "I never wanted you to find out. I know you don't feel the same way. Nothing has to change, I am and always will be your friend, before anything else."

"I’m gonna die, Cas."

It wasn’t what Dean wanted to say, at all, but it was the first thing he could think of. And it was true: he was gonna die, tonight was the last night he was gonna be on Earth and he couldn’t – he _couldn't_.

And the Winchester knew Cas enough to be sure he wouldn't accept the fact that his feeling were not unrequited. And as much as he wanted this – as much as he wanted _Cas_ – he couldn't do that. Not when they have only one night. Not when Cas would be _alone_ the following day and he would be dead.

"I can’t, I’m sorry." he said.

"I know." Cas responded. "I'm not asking you anything, Dean, I know you."

 _Not as well as you think_ , Dean thought bitterly.

oOo

Twenty-four hours later, the situation was completely different: Amara and Chuck were gone (God knows where – no pun intended), Dean was alive and his mother has been brought back from the dead.

And more importantly, Cas was _there_.

When Dean came back with his mother, the angel was in the Bunker, fulfilling his promise to Dean to take care of Sam. Now, they were the only one still up.

Cas was _there_ , he _loved_ Dean and... The hunter had no intention to waste any more time.

"Cas?" he said when he was sure his mother and his brother were asleep.

The angel turned his gaze toward him, and whatever he saw in Dean’s eyes made his face fall.

"Oh." he erupted. "I – I understand that you are uncomfortable with me, given what you learned during my conversation with Father. I – I will leave and give you space. Is that okay?"

"What? No!" yelled Dean, forcing himself to calm down when he saw his friend winced. "I mean, I don’t want you to go. I just want to talk."

"Oh." the angel repeated. "What do you want to talk about? Is there a problem with your mother?"

"No, no, she’s good. Considering everything, I think she’s real good, actually."

Then, Dean paused, unsure of what to say. Well, more unsure of _how_ to say it.

"Yesterday..." he began. "You – you said you loved me."

"I did say it." Cas nodded without looking at him. "And I do love you. But we don’t have to talk about it, Dean. I already know what you think."

"Maybe you don’t."

The angel immediately looked at him, frowning. Dean hesitated a few seconds, but he _had_ to talk, to tell him.

"I was gonna die, Cas." he said. "I was gonna die, and I knew you wouldn't have believe me. But your feeling, they’re not one-sided."

"What?" Cas asked, in awe.

And Dean knew Cas would never believe him if he didn't _say_ it. He’d never say that to anyone – not to Cassie, not to Lisa… But if someone deserved to know, if someone deserved to _hear_ it, it was _Cas_.

"I love you." the hunter said quietly. "And I’m sorry I didn’t say it yesterday but I was supposed to _die_ today and I couldn't – I couldn't – "

Cas took the few steps necessary to be in front of him, right in his personal space.  
  
"I know I’m not much." the hunter said, babbling. "You deserve way more than me, Cas, you deserve everything. But Amara and Chuck are gone, there’s no Apocalypse – well, Lucifer is free but we can take care of him – my mother is sleeping twenty feet away, she’s alive and you’re _here_. And I love you."

Lips were on Dean’s only a second later, making him freeze. But he caught quickly with the program, kissing the angel back. It was slow and sweet and _perfect_.

Dean closed the small distance between their bodies, placing his hands on Cas’ hips while Cas placed one of his on Dean’s neck, gripping tight.

"You are not 'not much', Dean." Cas said after the kiss ended, his hand still on the humans’ neck. "For me, you are worth _everything_."

He didn't waited for the hunter to respond, kissing him again. And well... Dean could work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you like it! :)


End file.
